barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: Fairytopia/Transcript
Narrator: Just through the rainbow from the world we know... lies Fairytopia. Pixie: Hey, what do you call a fairy without wings? Elina: I don't know. What? Pixie: Nothing! Who'd want to call a wingless fairy?! Elina: Don't bother, Bibble. They're not worth it. Pixie: What's the matter, Elina? Jealous? Pixies: Whoa! Elina: Thanks, Dandelion. Dandelion: Don't let 'em get to you. Elina: 'Course not. So, what did the fairies want? Dandelion: It was weird. They said we should go home right away. Elina: Really? Why? Dandelion: "Something bad is happening in the Magic Meadow." Elina: Hm... Looks fine to me. Dandelion: Yeah, to me too. Maybe they were playing a joke on us. Elina: Yeah. Maybe. Dandelion: Hey. See that seed pod? Elina: Yeah... Dandelion: All the way to the flower sprites, past the purple rock. Elina: Easy! Ready to play catcher? Elina: Bibble! Are you OK? Elina (chuckles): Oh... Pixie: Hey, you! Dandelion! Hey! Dandelion: You guys come back for more? Pixie: OK, hello! We're trying to do you a favour. But, hey, if you don't care that Topaz has been kidnapped, that's fine with us. Elina and Dandelion: Wait! Elina: Topaz has been kidnapped? Pixie: That's what everyone's saying. Haven't you noticed that you're, like, the only fairies out in the Meadow? Elina: Has anyone told the Enchantress? Pixie: Please! Like the Enchantress needs us to tell her what's going on in Fairytopia. Dandelion: Wait. Why are you telling us this? It's almost... nice. Pixie: Just because we make fun of you doesn't mean we want you and No Fly Zone here kidnapped by Laverna. Elina: Oh, come on. She doesn't really exist. Pixie: If that's what you want to think, suit yourself. We're going home, where it's safe. Come on, pixies. Elina: I'm not sure. Laverna's just a myth, right? She can't be real. Dandelion: I didn't think so, but... Maybe I should go ask my mom, just in case. Are you OK getting back to Peony? Elina: Of course. Dandelion: OK. See you later. Elina: Hi, Peony. Elina: I can't stop thinking about what those pixies said, Bibble. I mean, Topaz can't really be kidnapped. She's too powerful. I mean, she's a guardian. Right? Bibble? Elina: At least one of us will get a good night's sleep. Elina: A lullaby. Peony, you always know just what to do. Topaz: Laverna? Laverna? I know you're here. Laverna? Laverna: You called, Topaz? Sorry I took so long. I was just putting together a little snack for us. Can I interest you in some buttercup milk and ambrosia? Topaz: I'd prefer my freedom, thanks. Laverna (mimics): "I'd prefer my freedom, thanks." Ah, but people do get testy when they're lonely. A toast: to the end of your loneliness. Soon I'll bring you the company of all your fellow guardians. Won't that be nice? Then you'll all be together to watch me take over Fairytopia. Topaz: You'll never take over Fairytopia. The fairies are all loyal to the Enchantress. Laverna: Oh, that's right! Why didn't I think of that? Oh, wait... I did think of that. Fungus! Fungus 1: Yes, your evilness? Fungus 2: Yes, your most vile wickedness? Laverna: Show our guest the merchandise. Laverna: Beautiful, isn't it? My formula. It has the amazing power to weaken every flying creature in Fairytopia. Those who breathe it become so weak that they start to lose the power to fly. Topaz: But that's not possible! Laverna: Isn't it? At this very moment, my minions are in all seven regions of Fairytopia. Little by little, the weakness will set in everywhere. Imagine. A whole land of fairies, weak, flightless and frightened. And who will be the only one who can help them? Not their beloved Enchantress and fairy guardians. Oh, no. (evil laugh) The only one to answer their desperate cries for help, the only one with an antidote to their sickness...will be me. And all of Fairytopia will love me for it. So you might want to rethink that ambrosia. Since I'll soon be your queen, it'd be better for everyone if we all just got along. Don't you think? Elina: Arh! Bibble: Ah! Tee-hee-hee? Elina: Bibble, you startled me. Bibble: La-la-la-la-la. Elina: You're right. It's strange that she didn't sing to wake us up. Elina: (gasps) Peony! I don't understand. This is horrible! Dandelion: It's everywhere! The whole Magic Meadow! No one knows what it is, but now some fairies are having trouble flying. Elina: Has anyone told Topaz? Dandelion: Topaz is gone. The closest guardian is Azura, and she's all the way in Fairy Town. Elina: What will happen to the flowers? What'll happen to Peony? Dandelion: I'm sorry. I know how much she means to you. Elina: I think... I think I have to go to Fairy Town. Dandelion: What?! (Bibble exclaims) Dandelion: Elina, you can't go to Fairy Town. You've never even left the Magic Meadow. The trip takes hours - and that's if you're flying and know where you're going. (Bibble agrees) Dandelion: You can't possibly go all by yourself! Elina: I won't. I'll be with Bibble. Elina: Believe me, I don't think I can do it either. Dandelion: Of course you can. And I'm coming with you! Elina: Thanks, Dandelion. Dandelion: No problem. Elina: Let's do it! Bibble: Gleep! Elina: Wow. No wonder I never wanted to leave the Meadow. It's kind of spooky in here. Elina: Er, no, I'm not scared either. Elina: I think we're lost. Dandelion: I'll fly up and have a look. Dandelion: Hey, Elina, I think I see a way. It's over there. Dandelion: Huh? What's going on? Elina: Dandelion, are you OK? Dandelion: Maybe I just need to rest for a second. Elina: Then you should go back home. Dandelion: Leave you and Bibble? Not a chance. Elina: Dandelion, it has to be the sickness. You need to go home while you still can. Dandelion: No. If I can't fly, I'll walk, like you. Elina: That's crazy. I'm used to walking. You're not. It would be too hard for you. Besides, if you aren't home by dark, think what your mom would do. Dandelion: She'd panic. Will you be OK without me? Elina: We're close now. We'll be fine. Dandelion: Be careful, OK? Elina: I will. I promise. Dandelion: Goodbye! Laverna: Honestly, Ruby, I can't tell you how happy I am you've stopped by. Which will it be: marigold muffins, or flower fluffernutters? Topaz: The fluffernutters are really very good. Mm! (munches) What? Ruby: Whatever your plan is, the Enchantress won't let you get away with it. Laverna: Ah, right, the Enchantress. My dear, dear, sister. Eternal bond that joins me to my twin, show me my sister! Ruby(gasps): Enchantress! Laverna: Oh, please. Don't get your wings in a bunch. She's fine. Just very, very weak. Silly girl actually believed me when I swore I wanted to make peace. Never saw it coming when I slipped some of my formula in her buttercup milk. I guess she still has a soft spot for me. (blows kiss) So, Ruby, you'd be wise to join Topaz and take advantage of my hospitality. After all, you'll be living under my rule for... oh, I don't know, say... forever? (evil laugh) Elina: After the hedgerow, they say "fairy wings will guide your way". But I don't see fairies anywhere. Ohh... Where are we now? Elina: Bibble! You're a genius! "The fairy wings will guide your way." (Elina clears throat) Quill: Huh? Elina: Hello? Hi. I'm Elina, and... Quill: Sorry, you must leave. City Hall is closed. Elina: Bibble, we're here! Now we can see Azura! Quill: Out of the question. No one is seeing Azura with the sickness around. She's not even here. So be a smart fairy and run along home like everyone else. Elina: But, sir... Quill: Goodbye! Elina: Bibble, if we can't see Azura, what are we going to do? Quill: Larkspur! Finally. We just received a message. Ruby and Amethyst have been taken. I need you to fly to Azura and bring her the news - immediately. Larkspur: Er... Yes, sir! Right away, sir. Quill: As for you two...Huh? Elina: We can't lose him. He's the only one who can take us to Azura. Elina: Of course! Bibble: Uh-oh! Elina: Whoa! Hang on, Bibble. Agh... Elina: This is amazing! Come on! Follow that fairy! Elina: Oh, no. Bibble! Elina: That's Azura's house. There has to be a way to get around those guards. Larkspur: Ma'am, we've received a message. Another guardian, Ruby, is missing. Azura: Thank you, Larkspur. You may go now. Elina (gasps) Elina: Shh. Azura: You! I know you're there. Leave immediately, or I'm calling my guards. Elina: Er, no! I mean... I'm Elina and this is Bibble. I'm sorry if we startled you. We came all the way from the Magic Meadow. Our guardian is missing, our fairies can't fly, and the flowers... My home... I didn't know where else to go. Azura: Come to the window. Slowly. (gasps) Come in, come in! You must be exhausted. Elina: It's beautiful. Azura: Please, sit. You must eat. You've had a long journey and you need nourishment. And of course you must be thirsty. Elina (laughs) Azura: Bon appétit. Elina: Um... Aren't we waiting for the rest of your company? Azura: Oh, no. Those are set out for my friends - the friends I haven't met yet. Bibble: Huh? (puzzled noises) Azura: You know, you have the rainbow in your eyes. That's a sign you're destined for great things. Elina: Yeah, right. I'm different, that's all. Not great. Azura: You might be surprised. (Bibble snores) (Elina laughs) Azura:You must be tired, too. Come, let me give you a place to sleep. Elina: But what about the Magic Meadow? Can you help? Azura: I think I know exactly what to do. Azura: Is everything all right, Elina? Elina: I was thinking about my flower, Peony. Azura: The Magic Meadow isn't the only place with problems. All of Fairytopia is in danger, and I believe it's because of Laverna. Elina: I thought she was a myth. Azura: Oh, no, she's real. And as callous and selfish as our Enchantress is loving. I'm leaving in the morning. I need to see a dryad named Dahlia, who lives in the Wildering Wood. She used to follow Laverna and might know how to stop her. Elina, may I ask you a favour? Elina: Anything. Azura: I want you to hold something for me. Elina: Your necklace... Oh, it's beautiful. I can't take this. Azura: It's just for now. My trip to Dahlia will be quite dangerous, and I want my necklace to stay safe. Elina: But, Azura, if it's so dangerous, why are you going? Isn't there another way? Azura: Not if I want to keep my friends from harm. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for them. Elina: For the friends you haven't met. Azura: And for the ones I have. Now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning before I take my trip. Perhaps. Azura:Bibble? Bibble! Bibble: Waagh! (helpless laughter) (feigned indignation) Azura: Bibble, I need a favour, and you're the only puffball for the job. Bibble: (proud exclamation) Azura: It's very important that you find Hue. He lives several branches to the south. When you find him, hand him this scroll. He'll know what to do. Bibble:Aye-aye. Fungus: Going somewhere, Azura? Azura: Fungus! Fungus: (evil laugh) Elina: Good morning, Azura! Azura? Bibble? Oh! Azura! It's Laverna! Laverna took her! Quill: Oh, no! Azura? Azura?! You! What are you doing here? What happened to these guards? Where's Azura? Elina: It wasn't me. I... I... I'm sorry, I have to go. Quill: Wait! Stop! Get back here! Dang! Get back here! Hue: Get on my back. Elina: No. Hue: I said, get on my back! Quill: Gotcha! Elina: No! Let me go. Let me... Aarh! Elina: Huh? (Bibble noises) Elina: Bibble? Bibble! Hue: Hold on, everybody. Quill: Get back here! Come back! Get back here! Elina: Who are you? Hue: Name's Hue. The puffball gave me a note from Azura. I'm to keep you safe and take you where you want to go. So... where do you want to go? Elina: I need to go to the Wildering Wood and see the dryad Dahlia. Hue: Tally ho! Laverna: Lesson time. Listen up. Once I have all seven guardians here... Ruby: Um... Laverna: Yes, Ruby? Ruby: Is that one supposed to be me? Because I'm much taller than any of the other guardians. Topaz: It's true, he is. Laverna: Fine. As I was saying... Ruby: Now I just look like a giraffe. Laverna: Enough! Fungus 1: Oh, Laverna... We've brought you a little something. Fungus 2: Yes. Laverna: Ah, Azura! Welcome, welcome. Join the party. Azura: Do you always keep your party guests captive, Laverna? Laverna: As a matter of fact, yes. I was about to explain how, once I kidnap all the guardians, I'll suck the power from the necklaces the Enchantress gave you and transfer those powers to me. I will only ask once. Where is your necklace? Where is it?! Azura: I thought you said you'd only ask once. Laverna: Fungus! Fungus: Oh, er... Laverna: Where is her necklace?! Fungus: Hm? Necklace? No, no, no, no... I don't recall a necklace. No. Azura: That's because I rarely wear it. Blue clashes with my eyes. Laverna: You lie! Where is it?! Fungus: Oh, wait... I-l-I saw a necklace! It was a pretty blue one. Laverna: Where? Where did you see the necklace? Fungus: It was on that sleeping little fairy girl. Laverna: Excuse me? "Sleeping little fairy girl"? Fungus: Oh, she was just some useless fairy without wings. You know. No, er, actual wings on... on that one. Azura: Really, Laverna. A wingless fairy sleeping in my house? The very idea! Laverna: Quiet! Hm... A fairy without wings. A fairy without wings won't be affected by my formula. A fairy like that… A fairy like that could destroy everything! Fungus, find this wingless fairy! Use every creature at my disposal. Just find her and bring her to me! Immediately! Fungus: Uh, hi. Fungus here. Now, by "Fungus", do you mean me, or specifically... Laverna: All of you! Go! Now! Elina: (laughs) Whoo! I love this! We're flying, Bibble, we're really flying! Thank you, Hue. Thank you for saving me and for letting me fly. Hue: Just doing my job. A day's travel and I'll have you at the Wildering Wood. Bibble: (anxious noises) Elina: I know. It's beautiful. Bibble: (more anxious noises) Elina: I've never seen anything like it. Bibble:"Elina! Birds!" Hue: Right, evasive maneuvers. Hold on, everybody! Hold on. Elina: What are they? Hue: Firebirds! They work for Laverna! Hue: Watch it! Hue: Bravo! Elina: Don't they get tired?! Hue: Doesn't look that way. We need to find somewhere safe. Get ready, folks! (Bibble yells) Nalu: Mmm...Hey, you girls know what today is? Mermaid: No. What? Nalu: Today is what they call "perfect". You know what I say to myself on days like today? Mermaid: What do you say? Nalu: I say, "Prince Nalu, you've got it good." Nothing can spoil a day like today. Hey! Elina: Hue, that was amazing! Hue: Yes, it was pretty great, wasn't it? Nalu: Hey, flyboy! You have any idea how low you were zooming? Some of us were trying to... Oh. Hi. Elina: Hi. I'm sorry if we disturbed you. Nalu: No, no, not at all. I just...What brings you here to the cove? Hue: Firebirds. No worries, though. I lost them. Nalu: I've got bad news for you. The Firebirds are still here, and this cove is a dead end. Hue: I didn't see you coming up with any ideas! We just have to wait them out. Firebirds hate water. It's, like, 99 to 1 they won't fly down here. Hue: Perhaps I should revise those odds. Nalu: Eat that. All of you. Elina: Ugh! Why? Bibble: Ewww! Nalu: It's a special seaweed. It lets you breathe underwater. Please, eat as much as you can. Elina: I don't know how to thank you. Nalu: You don't have to thank me. I wanted to help. Hue: Er, we need to get to the Wildering Wood. Can you point us in the right direction? Nalu: The Wildering Wood, of course. It's that way, just a few miles to the east. You'll have no trouble finding it. I guess that means you have to go. Elina: I guess. Nalu: Be safe. I hope one day we'll meet again. Bibble:"# Elina and Prince Nalu, sitting in a tree... " Elina: Stop it! Hue: Come on. We need to keep moving. You heard the man, just a few more miles. Elina: Is that...? Hue: It is. The Wildering Wood. Elina: Look at the plants! Hue: The sickness. It's bad here. Elina: I know. It's so still. (Hue gasps) Hue: Arh! Elina: Hue! Hue, are you OK? Hue: I'm fine. Elina: You're not. It's the flying sickness. Hue: Don't be ridiculous. It's my job to fly. I can do it. Elina: Hue, you need to land this instant. Hue: Not until I get you to Dahlia. That's my job. Elina: You're being ridiculous! You need to rest. Elina: If you keep flying, you'll hurt yourself. Hue: But... Elina: Land. That's an order. Elina: Doesn't that feel better? You need to rest. Hue: But what about you? Elina: I'll continue into the woods and find Dahlia. I'll be fine. Hue: I should come with you. Elina: Don't you get it? I won't let you come. I'm trying to take care of you. You need to get used to it. It's what friends do. Bibble, you'll stay here with him, won't you? Bibble: No! (objecting noises) Elina: Hue needs you more than I do right now. I'll be back soon. I promise. Bibble: Hm! ("You'd better be!") Elina: Hello? Is anybody there? (echoes) Hello? Hello? Ahh! This is crazy. Azura's supposed to be the one seeing Dahlia, not me. She's a guardian fairy, and I'm... I'm nothing. I don't have a chance. Gnome: You don't think you have a chance? Gnome: Join us while we rhyme and dance! Elina: Um... Hi. Where did you guys come from? Gnome: We saw the shine around your neck and thought we'd visit. Gnome:What the heck! Elina: So... do you know the Wildering Wood well? Gnome: Do we know the Wildering Wood? Gnome: Well, we live here, ma'am, we certainly should! Elina: So if you know the wood, you could lead me to Dahlia the dryad, right? Gnome: Of course! Gnome: Er... Shnove, er... blourse! Elina: Great! Oh, that's great! Let's go! Take me to see Dahlia. Gnome: We'd... Elina: It's OK, you don't have to answer. Just take me to see her. Elina: (laughs) Gnome: We're here! Gnome: All clear! Gnome: Hurray! Gnome: Yay! Elina: But, guys, there's nothing here. Just a bunch of trees that look exactly like the ones we've seen before. Gnomes (both): Ta-da! Elina: Oh, no! You have no idea where Dahlia is, do you? And I followed you all this way. Gnome: But... we're here. Gnome: Have no fear. Elina: "Here"? Where? I'm looking for the home of a dryad, and there's nothing here but poor, sick trees. Dahlia: Azura, I heard your necklace calling... Dahlia: You're not Azura. Elina: I... I'm Elina. Azura gave me her necklace. She wanted to see you, but she was kidnapped by Laverna, like the other guardians. So I came instead. Dahlia: And I suppose they brought you to me? Elina: They did. Thank you. Gnome: Aw, shucks. Gnome: Good luck! Elina: I'm so happy to see you. It feels like we've been travelling forever, and... Dahlia: Look, I don't know what Azura told you about me, but I can't help you. Elina: Oh, but you can! Azura said so. She said you were loyal to Laverna once, so you'll know how to help stop her. Dahlia: That's what I said ten years ago, when I realised Laverna was evil and left her service. I tried to tell the guardians I'd help, but only Azura believed me. The rest thought I was a spy. So, no, I'm not really excited about doing favours for the guardians. Thanks for dropping by, but get lost. Elina: No! Azura was your friend. She stuck up for you, and she's in trouble. All Fairytopia's in trouble. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Dahlia: I don't know all of Fairytopia, so why would I risk my neck for them? Elina: They're the friends you haven't met yet. Dahlia: Excuse me? Elina: That's what Azura would say. She means you have to do what's right, even if it's not the easiest thing for you. I guess she thought you knew that. I'm sorry I bothered you. Dahlia: Wait. Maybe I can help. Bibble: Elina! Elina: How are you feeling? Hue: Bit better, thank you. Elina: Is he lying? Bibble: "A little”. Elina: This is Dahlia. She's going to help us. But things could get more dangerous, so I don't want either of you to think you have to come. Elina: All right, I get it. You want to come. Hue: I do, too. Because, you know... it's my... it's my job. Dahlia: The main thing we have going for us: surprise. Laverna will never expect this bunch to come after her. Laverna: Finally, we're all together. Imagine, in no time at all I'll have Azura's necklace and become your new queen. Azura: You think gathering our necklaces will make you queen? You have no way to take the power that's inside those gems. Laverna: Don't I? Nothing up my sleeve... Ta-da! Topaz: Ooh! Azura: It's a crystal. Laverna: Not just any crystal. When placed in just the right spot... Azura: How exciting. Nothing happened. Laverna: Oh, nothing yet. The six gems feel the presence of their sister. The wingless fairy is here. Bring her to me! Dahlia: When I left her service, Laverna had discovered a device that could suck the powers from the fairy guardians' necklaces and transfer them to herself. Elina: How did it work? Dahlia: I'm not sure, exactly - she was still planning it when I left. But she was clear about its weakness. It plagued her that it wouldn't be perfect. She said the Union Point would always be fragile. Elina: The Union Point? What does that mean? Dahlia: I don't know. I can only hope we'll know when we see it. There! That's Laverna's lair. Land behind that boulder. Dahlia: The entrance is right there. But it's not safe in the air any more. They'd spot us immediately. Elina: That's OK. Hue shouldn't fly anyway. The sickness is getting to you again, isn't it? Hue: You could tell? (Bibble babbles) Dahlia: We go in and try to find the Union Point. Elina: I go in. I'm doing it alone. Dahlia: I'm going with you. Bibble:"Me too!" Elina: No. If more than one of us tries to make it across, we'll be seen. I'm the one with Azura's necklace. It has to be me. I'll find the Union Point. Dahlia: I know you will. Good luck. Fungus: Wait! What was that? Huh? Hue: Tally ho! Elina: Huh? Hue: Hey, you wartheads! Over here! Fungus: Hey! Get him! Hue: Come and get me if you can! Elina: Hue! Fungus: Uh... Bibble: (oafish laugh) Uh... Fungus: Hey! Bibble: "Hello.” Fungus: Yeah, there we go. Perfect! Bibble: Uh-oh... Laverna: Dahlia. What a lovely surprise. It's been such a long time. Fungus: These three tried to attack us outside the lair. We think they're friends of the wingless fairy. Fungus: Yeah, we do. Laverna: Perfect. Elina: Hue! Bibble! Dahlia! Dahlia: Elina! Laverna: The ropes are enchanted. You won't be able to untie them. Elina: Let my friends go, Laverna! They don't have anything you want! Laverna: Not true. They have your love. I'll be happy to let them go... if you give me Azura's necklace. Elina: Never! Laverna: (gasps) Interesting. You have the rainbow in your eye. Some would say that makes you no ordinary fairy. Actually, you're a lot like me. Elina: I'm nothing like you. Laverna: Of course you are. You're special, but you're not treated that way, are you? You're laughed at. You're told you don't fit in. And why? Just because you're a little different from everyone else. I know how that feels. And I can change it. Elina: You can? Laverna: Power of the gems in my possession, show this fairy her future with me! Elina: Wings! Laverna: You'll have them, if you join me. I know what it's like to feel different all your life. It's not fair. Together, we can both have what we've always wanted. I'll claim my birthright as ruler of Fairytopia, and you'll have the wings you deserve. Everything in your little world will be just the way you remember it. Elina: Everything in my little world... Laverna: Now, all you have to do is put Azura's necklace around her neck and you'll get everything you've ever wanted. Yes, Elina. Azura: Elina, wake up! Laverna: Yes! You're so close. So close to everything you've always wanted. Elina: Everything I've always wanted... Laverna: Your whole little world will be perfect. Elina: My whole little world... Azura: Try to wake up, Elina! Azura: No! Laverna, you can't do this! Laverna: (evil laugh) Yes! Azura: For the friends you haven't met, Elina. Elina: The Union Point! Laverna: Yes! Elina: I don't need your wings, Laverna! Laverna: No! Laverna: Arhh! No! No! Azura: I knew you could do it. Bibble: Elina! Hue: Hey! Elina: Good morning, Hue. Feeling better? Hue: Much better, thank you. Hue: (gasps) The Enchantress! Enchantress: Please, you needn't bow down to me. I'm the one who has come to thank all of you for your bravery and your willingness to sacrifice for others. Elina: Oh, thank you, but we just did what we had to do. Elina: We weren't trying to be heroes. Enchantress: Exactly. But you are. Especially you, Elina, and I don't want you to think I didn't notice. You have earned a great gift. You may not need a gift, but you still deserve one. Thank you, Elina. Dandelion: Elina! Elina: I have wings! Dandelion: Well, try them! Elina: I can't believe it! I'm flying! (Bibble babbles happily) Category:Transcripts Category:Barbie Fairytopia